1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle including an electric motor and internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an automatic transmission, a so-called dual clutch transmission is known. The dual clutch transmission includes two transmission mechanisms which realize different shift ranges. Also, a hybrid vehicle which is provided with such dual clutch transmission and can attain decelerating regeneration (regenerative braking) has been proposed.
In general, shift ranges are changed based on a traveling state of a vehicle such as a vehicle speed. However, when the decelerating regeneration is performed to have a braking operation of a driver as a trigger, and a shift down operation is made based on a traveling state, power transmission between the electric motor and drive wheels is temporarily interrupted.